(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerically controlled machine tool of the type in which a cutting tool is brought against a rotating workpiece to perform lathe work.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Numerically controlled machine tools which are in common use may be classified into two types, one in which all control information is recorded into a punched tape which is then fed into the machine and the other in which the necessary machining operation is actually carried out and such operation is then memorized in the machine.
Both of the types described above have disadvantages that the control unit itself is complicate and expensive and that much time and labor is involved in preparing a punched tape.
Further, difficulties are experienced in connection with cutting tool setting.